Forever SpiderMan
by The Sorrow
Summary: Witness the death of Peter Parker!As Venom, Wolverine, Punisher and others unite for revenge, Carnage and the new Sinister Six cannot celebrate until a corpse rests in the tomb of Spider-man.
1. Issue 1: Blood on Carnage

**Forever: Spider-man**

**By:** The Sorrow

April 1st, 2009

**Issue #1**

Blood on Carnage

"I wasn't in love with the job anyways, so I am glad it was just a part-time job." Peter laid in bed next to his wife talking about the little things in their pasts.

Mary Jane smiled in enjoyment towards her husband's words. "What about working for J.J.?"

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. "Don't even get me started. I hear his voice in my nightmares. Bring me Vulure or Scorpion anytime, but not J.J."

After another smiles, Mary Jane paused to collect her mind in words. "Do you think you will ever wear the red and blues ever again?"

"To be honest I have been tempted to wear it. It was just the thrill of being something. The thrill of not just being the nerd guy I once was thirty-two years ago in high school, but something else and loved for it without knowing who was behind the mask to give you crap for throwing the super villain on your corvette."

"So you still want to?"

"There are way more stronger super heroes out there..."

"Like the Sentry?" Mary Jane interrupted.

"Like the Sentry."

"Like Black Bolt?"

"Are you trying to hurt my feeling?" Peter turned to look at Mary Jane with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to prevent you from changing your mind Peter."

"Trust me, I've made my mind. It's time for us old supes to hang the tights and retire. I need to start thinking about my family now."

"Yeah..." Mary Jane pecked her lips against Peter's. Her hands graced her belly. "I'm glad you started thinking about your life for once."

"Our life." Peter placed his hand on top of her's. Their wedding rings resting against each other. Peter then closed his eyes slowly.

"What's wrong? You look sad or stressed."

Peter shook his head and smiled. "Just a lil tired." He answered with a smile as he opened his eyes.

"All that nightly _lovin'_ taking its toll tiger?"

"Of course not, though I am starting to crave some more."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"But before that, mind wearing that sexy black lingerie?"

"The one that resembles the Black Cat?"

"Um.. what are you talking about?" Peter looked around innocently.

"You know what I am talking about." Mary Jane slapped his chest jokingly while sighing.

Peter pouted. "Pwease?"

"You know that pouting and 'pwease' should have died the day you stopped wearing Superman tighty-wideys, but I'll do it one last time then I am never wearing it again until you buy us a house and off this apartment."

"Yay! And of course you know I will take us away from New York." Peter watched as his wife walked out of the door, checking her out of course. Once she had left Peter jumped out of bed to stretch his arms out. His back bones popped back in place from laying down in bed so long. Peter was drawn by the lights outside the large bedroom window. "By the way, I didn't stop wearing tighty-wideys, I just switched super hero. I am wearing Wolverine's face on my butt now... but mind not telling him that? I am afraid he would wear my face on his butt, and I am not sure if that guy ever takes showers..."

"Eew." Mary Jane was heard being disgusted inside the bathroom.

A sigh followed Peter's smile. Immediately something caught his eye. A figure on the building across from his. The night cloaked the figure, but it was definitely a human silhouette. As he focus more, Peter saw a grin that sent goosebumps down his spine. Something told him that the figure was staring right at him.

The figure began to write something on the window with its finger. Just as the figure finished a helicopter passed by revealing the letters on the window: "Got'cha!". But it was not the letters written on the dusty window, but it was the red-headed man with a grin behind the window that made Peter's heart skipped. "...Kasady..." Peter whispered.

"Parker!!!" The red headed man screamed before his hand was consumed by a red symbiote. The monstrous hand lunged to break the window and stretched towards Peter.

"Carnage!" Peter immediately jumped to cling himself against the ceiling. He watched as the symbiotic arm penetrated through his bedroom walls and slicing his bed in half. Immediately the arm swung up taking Peter and the ceiling away from the building onto the street underneath. Peter tried to web swing away but the debris he once called a ceiling fell to quickly for him to even aim or stretch his arm out. Peter crashed against a van with debris falling around him like a sudden hail.

Cletus Kasady jumped down from the building on the van Peter laid to recover. "I finally found ya." The red headed man picked Peter by his neck using his un-symbioted arm. "Waiting for so long inside that stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. cell can really make a man go insane ya know!? Ha! But you know what? The best part of waiting for so long to escape was the anticipation of this very moment." Cletus aimed his right index finger against Peter's eye as it began to shape into a sharp needle made of the red symbiote.

Once Peter recovered from the slight pain of falling he gripped Cletus' wrist, Peter placed his feet on the insane man's chest to free himself from the grip. Cletus was launched against a strete post. Peter landed on his feet rubbing his neck. Peter picked up a bus sign pole and charged towards Carnage. Before the enemy could pull himself from the pole Peter swung the sign across Cletus' face, then again swinging his head the opposite side, and once more in an uppercut way throwing Cletus four streets down.

Before Carnage could hit the floor Peter launched himself towards him using hi webs to strike Carnage down onto a gas truck, though the impact echoed around it only caused the truck to tip over and cars to swirl and break. Peter landed on the middle of traffic, at this point cars have either crashed against each other or stopped. Peter walked towards Cletus whom laid on top of the truck trying to recover from the impact.

"... I just got a little cocky..." Cletus whispered. "I am not gonna go back...YA HEAR!?" Cletus began to get up as he yelled at the sky.

Just then a muscular man with a flattop tackled down Cletus down to the pavement. "Stay down!"

"Eddie?" Peter's eyes widened.

Eddie Brock, or Venom, had come to Peter's aid. Eddie looked down at Cletus before commanding his black symbiote to consume him into the creature. With his tongue out Venom raised his voice to answer back at Peter. "Mary called me. She said that judging from the red symbiote left behind at your guy's messed up bedroom I should come and help you." Eddie allowed Cletus to get up as he took a step back. "I was in the area and I just knew that if this psychopath was in town I had to get a piece of him."

"You want a piece of me, Brock!?" Cletus laughed as he stretched his arms out to transformed them into sharp claws. "Then come and get some!"

"Eddie wait!" Peter called to stop him but both men were already exchanging blows. By now it would be like trying to pull away a hungry lion from feasting on a zebra. Parker looked around to defeat Carnage while Venom kept it busy. Looking at the large tipped gas truck, Peter tries to find for items that would help him.

Carnage throw Venom onto a business building finally before dashing towards Peter whom is commanding the spectators to flee as far as possible. Right when Peter turned around Carnage pierced its sharp finger through Peter's shoulder. "Scream for me..." Carnage smirked in joy of Peter trying to hold his pain in. "If there was a God I would thank it for the beauty in pain and agony that I can grant you Parker. Kyahahahaha!"

"Peter!" Venom pulled itself from the brick avalanche and ran towards the two.

"You are not allowed to interrupt my feast!" Carnage used its tentacles to draw a car launching it towards Venom. Seeing Venom evade his attempt, Carnage commanding its tentacles to take a hold of Venom and slam it on the pavement. Not to take any chances of Venom recovering too quickly he kept his hold on it and grinding him against the brick walls of a tall building then slammed him constantly until Venom reverted back to Eddie. Carnage tossed Eddie's unconscious body on a stained sidewalk. "Now back to dinner...We are going to enjoy it..."

Peter had taken a hold of a his previous bus sign and slammed it on the nearby gas truck. The slam caused an echoed that made Carnage twitch from the sound waves. "... Your no different from the rest...Kasady..."

"Grr..." Carnage twisted its claw on Peter's shoulder. "Not enough!"

"Ah!" With the sudden surge of pain, Peter slammed the pole on the truck hard enough to not just cause Carnage to ease his pain on him but to extract the gas.

"Enough!" Carnage's tentacles began to wrap themselves on Peter's body while opening its jaw preparing to consume Peter.

"Let me warm your food for you..." Peter smirked.

"What?" Carnage stopped in surprise.

Peter pulled a lighter he had asked from one of the civilians while Carnage was fighting off Venom.

Venom had gotten to his feet and limped towards the battle, but seeing Peter hold out the lighter forced him to deal with his pain and attempt to run towards them. "Peter! No!"

Immediately, before Carnage could attempt to make a move, Peter shoved the lighter into the truck. In that same instant of a split second there was an immense explosion that was heard and felt throughout New York. The explosion caused every single car that was piled to blow in a chain reaction. Such explosion left no life, but an empty crater.

Mary Jane had seen the explosions from streets away and at that instant she felt empty as if something or someone had been raped away from her. A silent tear fell down her tear. "... Peter... No..."

**Author's Notes**

I hope you enjoyed what I call my first issue in this series. From here on things may get different. I am a comic book fan and I am familiar with the mainstreams and histories of the marvel universe but I am changing a couple of things to fit into this story, that by now you know it is more of a tribute than a story following the 616 Universe. I promise there will be twists and more action until this story is unfolded about the aftermath of Peter Parker's death.


	2. Issue 2: Maximum Carnage

**Forever: Spider-man**

**By:** The Sorrow

April 26th, 2009

**Issue #2**

Maximum Carnage

The afternoon sky was dark as the night and the heavens rained as if they mourned with the rest. Underneath that rain, mourners with their heads down stood around a grave with a tombstone labeled "Peter Parker: Spectacular Husband. Amazing Friend. Sensational Hero."

The reverend had just finished his last words before blessing the casket. He nodded his head towards Mary Jane and took his leave. Besides Mary Jane, whom wore a black dress and a veil, a tall muscular man in a black trench coat stood straight and firm like a soldier at attention. Across from them a thin good looking blond youth stared at the casket as it was being lowered into the grave. Slowly everyone else began to depart without a word but them three.

"I'm sorry Mary Jane..." Eddie Brock spoke to the sky hoping the red-head standing besides him would accept his apologies. "I really tried my best to stop Cletus but... but his determination was too much."

With a tear running silently down her cheek, then mixing with the rain drops on her face, she answered back. "... No need for apologies Eddie. I knew that when I married Peter I would live to see this day... That is why every night I would hold him close and tight knowing that tomorrow I may not be so lucky. Yet I cherished the time I was with him even though I was scared deep inside of losing him. Aunt May knew how I felt before she passed away. Before she died she asked me why I was still with him if I felt like that... It was because when your in love with someone like Peter, whom loves you with the same passion you love him, that makes you feel like you mean something to someone. I would have preferred to be with someone who truly loves me for an hour than with someone whom pretends to love me for an eternity. I knew Peter loved me exactly the same way I did..."

"I promise I would revenge Peter's death, but S.H.I.E.L.D. took Cletus into protected custody inside the Triskelion." Eddie turned to look at Mary Jane.

Mary Jane shook her head. "That wouldn't bring Peter back nor my happiness..." She then turned and began to walk away.

"Mary, wait—" Eddie turned to reach for her.

"No Eddie. I want to walk home. I want to reminisce about the happy days. I'll call you if I feel like talking."

Eddie nodded.

"She really is emo right now isn't she?" The blond youth approached Eddie Brock with his hands deep in his pants' pockets.

"I was meaning to thank you for coming, Johnny." Eddie reached to shake one of the Fantastic Four's hand, which was immediately responded.

"Many may not know it, but Spidey was one of my best friends, ya' know? We go way back." Johnny Storm smiled. "I am sorry for Reed, Ben and Susan not being here... We have some major problems at the Baxter Building, but they send their apologies and grief."

"I'm sorry. Why aren't you with your family?"

"They are doing sciency stuff to help solve the problem at this moment and I just get in the way. As for Grimm... well he isn't on the happy side at this moment. He is going through problems also."

"I don't blame them things are getting tough lately..."

"Your telling me bub." A manly rough voice was heard approaching Eddie and Johnny.

Both of them turned and spoke up as if they synchronized. "Wolverine?"

"The one and only. Sorry I was late, though I just heard the news, but I was getting a beating." Wolverine stopped to look at the casket was it was being buried. "So it finally happened, eh?" Wolverine had a white mane around the collar of a black vest he was wearing.

"What do you mean?" Johnnny asked while staring at the open slash wound that crossed his eye on Wolverine's face.

"What I mean, son, is the people who that kid is involved against with. Serial killers, hunters, sociopaths, demons, monsters... people I would break a sweat with, yet this kid was trying to protect the world from and still trying to carry on as a husband... He placed too much on his plate..." Wolverine closed his eyes and nodded as to apologize for the fate Peter has met.

"So what's with the cut, dude? Sorry to bring it up or to break from your monologue, but don't you have like healing factor, that's what they call it right?" Johnny turned to Eddie hoping he might have noticed it as well.

"Ran up against Victor Creed, or Sabertooth as you guys might have known. Wasn't a pretty battle..." Wolverine turned to face Eddie and Johnny with a smile. "Especially when he managed to use the damn muramasa sword on me... Damn bastard almost cut my neck, but I managed to survive... One of us had to."

"Damn man, your hardcore." Johnny smirked.

"I am good at what I do." Wolverine smiled. "So how bad was it, Brock?"

"Blew himself with a gas truck thinking he would take Carnage with him, of course this happened after he revealed his identity to New York during the fight." Eddie crossed his arms to attempt to remember the event.

"Spidey wasn't wearing a mask? Doesn't he like worship his identity?" Johnny rose his voice volume.

"Carnage came by surprise, attacking him at home, no time to suit up or anything. Well after the explosion nothing was left behind but Cletus Kasady laying almost dead if it wasn't for the symbiote taking most of the blast." Eddie tightened his fist in anger.

"So who is in the dead box then?" Logan looked at the grave.

"The Spider-man uniform. We had to bury something and because we couldn't find any body part...We had to bury something, for Mary Jane's sake." Eddie turned to make sure Mary Jane was not around.

Wolverine raised an eye brow in question. "So your telling me the red-head doesn't know that her husband isn't six-feet under?"

"We didn't want her to have false hope that he may be alive." Eddie turned to look at Wolverine.

"Yeah I hear ya... Well I guess I have to hit the road now." Wolverine patted Johnny back as he began to walk away. "I just hope that psychopath gets what he deserves..."

Meanwhile, hundred miles above New York, inside the Triskelion.

"Warning! Warning! Prisoners Escape!"

A nude Cletus Casady walked down a steel floored hall. Red security lights flashing to warn S.H.I.E.L.D Agents of his escape, but the lighting only made Cletus' grin more cynical and horrifying. As he calmly walked he let out a loud victory laugh.

"Damn it! How the hell does he keep escaping!?" Nick Fury slammed his fist against his desk. "I want everyone to stop that maniac before he escapes! Now!"

"Hey Fury!" Cletus reached up to pull down a security camera. He smiled. "I promise this is the last time I escape, I really do, and I am a man of my promise."

Nick Fury stared at Cletus' image on the monitor with hatred.

"Because you won't catch me again and lock me up! Kyahahaha!" Cletus then smashed the camera. The monitor on Nick Fury side went blank but sounds was still possible. "I have bigger plans Fury! Bigger Plans!"

"I WANT EVERY SOLDIER! I WANT EVERY SECRETARY, COOK, EVEN JANITORS! I WANT THIS MAN STOPPED!" Nick Fury became furious as he screamed from the top of his lungs, part of it was the worry of what Cletus had in store for the world. "Dum Dum Dugan, I think we are going to have to get our hands dirty for this one." Nick turned to look at the red-headed, red mustached agent at the door.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Its gonna be fun." Dugan waited for Nick Fury to pick up a large laser pistol and exit the door besides him. Dugan then followed.

"You know, I am beginning to wonder if someone is actually letting him out than he is escaping, am I right Du--!" Nick Fury stopped on his track as a sharp pain rose from his back. Nick Fury turned around and saw Dum Dum Dugan transforming to none other than the Chameleon. The second after than Fury crashed on the floor bleeding unconsciously.

As this went on, Soldiers surrounded Cletus Kasady inside the prisoners hall. As Cletus turned to look at the soldiers behind him the red symbiote engulfed him into Carnage.

"You think I'm gonna do this alone? Come out fellas it's time to welcome New York!" Carnage spread out it's arms as four men walked out of their cells. "Hydro-man, Electro, Scorpion, Vulture? It's time to take New York as ours!" Carnage smirked.


	3. Issue 3: Painting The Concrete Red

**Forever: Spider-man**

**By:** The Sorrow

May 3th, 2009

**Issue #3**

Painting The Concrete Streets Red

Seven hours after Carnage's escape, a man without an arm stood at a bus stop. From afar screams could be heard but at this time of night it was no surprised for Dr. Curt Connors. If anyone tried to mug him it was his own fault for burying himself in his research so late, of course he wouldn't go without a fight.

"Dr. Connors' am I correct?" Dr. Connor's heard a male voice come from the darkness of a nearby alley.

Connors turned around to respond to his name. There was no one present for him to respond, but just when he was about to turn back and face the empty streets a figure slowly withdrew from the darkness. "Who are you...?"

A man wearing a green mask and a black trench coat walked out of the alley. "Mac Gargan..." the man took a pause as a large scorpion tail swung from side to side above him, "or you can call me the Scorpion, just like we used to call you the Lizard."

"W-what...? I-I am no longer that!" Connors took a few steps back. "I am through with my researches that made me become that beast, so if your looking that creature I must bid my apologies."

"None of that. The 'boss' said you might know when we could find Peter Parker."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Parker has passed away."

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Kasady stood across the street wearing a white collar shirt under a black vest. His arms crossed as he leaned on a lamp post. "If so I dare you to say it in my face."

Connors turned as began to panic. He recognized the psychopath known as Carnage, though he was hiding his nervousness when Gargan showed himself, seeing Kasady made him panic slightly that his words were stuttered. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take your other arm right?" Kasady's arm became engulfed in the red symbiote as he reached out for Connors.

Suddenly a red billy club that snapped in contact with the symbiote arm stopped Connors from getting hurt. All three men whom stood on the street followed the billy club as it was pulled up to a rooftop. A man with a red collar, long sleeve shirt and a devil mask stood at battle stance. Thankfully for Connors Daredevil had been following Carnage's band since they landed from the Triskelion.

"Lucky lucky you Connors! God has sent you a devil to save you tonight." Kasady's arm took it's human form again as he walked away. "Mac, take care of the devil. When you do take care of Connors and meet us at Midtown where we will make New York cry red."

"Grr... Just keep in mind that after all this you won't be able to treat me like a bitch." Mac Gargan took off his coat to reveal his armored suit.

Daredevil leaped down to the pavement. "Dr. Connors, I advice you retreat from the area."

"Not so fast!" Scorpion's tail launched towards Connors, but once again Daredevil's billy club slapped the Scorpion's tail. "Damn it!"

"You may not be in Hell's Kitchen, but your still not welcome here." Daredevil stood between the Scorpion and Dr. Connors as he ran away.

"Once all this is done for, Hell's Kitchen will be mine and I will use your head to show who runs the joint!"

"Prove it..." Daredevil spun his billy club.

"You asked for it!" The Scorpion growled.

The Scorpion launched his tail at Daredevil, which was easily evaded by Daredevil somersaulting. Using the tail to push himself up, Daredevil launched his own weapon against the Scorpion smacking him on his chin. As the Scorpion's face was thrown back, Daredevil landed with a kick on his chest. Before Scorpion slammed on the sidewalk, his tail took a hold of Daredevil ankle and slammed him down with him. As both masked men hit the ground at the same time and hard, they both pulled their weapons back from each other as they recovered their posture.

Both men faced each other in silence. With that silence they both praised each others' strength but now they know it may not end that easily. In a blink of an eye the Scorpion stretched out his tail and Daredevil stretched out his club. The club wrapped around the enemy's tail. Daredevil then pulled the Scorpion towards him, but the villain was quick enough to take a swing at Daredevil face. With Daredevil face thrown to the side, Gargan placed his hands on the devil and slammed his forehead against his nose. With such force, Daredevil released his weapon and was thrown a few blocks back.

"You really got me at first, but I have the upper hand now!" Gargan laughed while pulling the billy club off his tail.

"It's not over yet..."

The Scorpion began to whip his tail towards Daredevil, but Daredevil back flipped to evade it. The Scorpion continued his tail whips but kept missing while leaving destruction on its path. Daredevil continued to pull acrobatics in his successful evasions. Finally the Scorpion gave his tail whips and began to release his acid from his tail. Of course Daredevil was fast enough, but the Scorpion was too frustrated to notice that Daredevil was simply closing up on his enemy. When Daredevil was close enough, he flipped over the Scorpion to take a hold of the tail.

"W-what are you doing!?" Immediately the Scorpion stopped his acid release. He tried to look behind him.

"Finishing this battle..." Daredevil took a good grip on the tail, though it was resisting, Daredevil used all his strength to push the stinger of the Scorpion's tail against Mac Gargan's spinal cord.

"Gyaaaahhhh!!" The pain of the stinger cutting a nerve and the remnants of acid on the stinger burned through Gargan's spinal cord.

Mac Gargan became berserk with pain that his tail lost control and began to swing madly. Daredevil could not release his hold on the tail, so the sudden swing of the tail slammed him against the sidewalk and then threw him against a building. Daredevil crashed with such a force that he broke a brick wall. Before becoming unconscious, Daredevil saw Mac Gargan fall face forward dead as his tail continued to swing madly on it's own.

Minutes later, Kasady and the remainder of the new of the Sinister Six just entered Times Squared. The commercial boards brightened the crowded streets and the lights flashed as to hypnotized. At first the villains did cause an outburst until Kasady drew attention to themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kasady stretched out his arms and yelled so those around them could listen through the urban symphony. Noticing that those walking around him took him for a common street preacher, Kasady turned to Electro and nodded. "Maxwell?"

"Got'cha." Electro nodded as he unleashed an electric wave to make the large random commercial screen behind them to explode.

Kasady began to laugh while he looked up at the electric sparks that rained upon them. While looking up he noticed the Vulture flying above them in circles. The screams of panic aroused Kasady sexually."Now that I have ALL of you attentions I came to make an offer!"

Everyone was still in a panic to pay attention to Kasady. Shoppers pushed each other and cars began to honk even more.

Hydro-man sent a forceful current of water against a line of cars to silence everyone like a mallet of a judge. "Shut up!"

"Thank you Morris." Now that Kasady knew he had a better attention he smirked. "Like I was saying, I came here to make a proposition! All of you know the identity of Spider-man as it was revealed during his rumble with me! Rumor has it there was no corpse of Parker nor any limbs or blood splattered on the buildings! I can also sense a slight heartbeat... his soon to die heartbeat! Now I am not satisfied with his disappearance or the funeral I heard and not invited about! I want all of you to bring me Peter Parker or I will begin to kill ten of you every hour starting with your seeds!" Kasady took a pause. "Not taking me seriously!? Huh!? FINE!" Kasady took a hold of a nearby child and used his symbiote blade to pierce the chest of a pre-teen that stood by. The citizens began to scream and Kasady threw the limp body like a rag doll. "Proof enough!? If any of you attempt to escape I warn you not to try it as my men will guard it. Any of you try escaping will be killed on the spot, ya hear! NOW FIND ME PETER PARKER NOW!!!"

As Times Square was launched into an outburst of screams and panic a man with a skeleton on his bullet proof vest used prepared a sniper shot at Kasady's head. "Got'cha you freak..."

**Author's Notes**

First of all I want to deeply thank all of you for the positive response I have been receiving from all of you. It makes me glad that I was able to continue this story even though, honestly, I didn't actually saw this story go through. Now I wish to apologize if all of your suggestions may not be used, yet, though this may be a short story and not a complete novel I ask of all of you to be patient because there will be much more surprised to please all of my reader's. Once again I thank all of you and please continue to review so I can get ideas of what to start working with.

**You guys are awesome! **


End file.
